


The day before Valentine's

by Valorous123



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valorous123/pseuds/Valorous123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke is having trouble mustering the courage to ask Chie out before Valentine's Day, but no fear the investigation team is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The day before

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've posted in a long time. If you've read my other fanfic you know it's horrible. Hopefully I've improved. Also I don't own any of these characters if that wasn't obvious.

"C'mon Yu, you don't even need to speak! I just need someone to be there in case I'm rejected," Yosuke pleaded.  
Yosuke had been trying to convince his friend to help him all day, but to no avail.

"Sorry man," Yu said. "I'm booked for tomorrow and if I skip out on my date, Yukiko will kill me." Yu closed the locker he was standing at and began to walk, as Yosuke fell into step beside him. "Besides, Chie is way into you so there's no need for worry," Yu said.

Yosuke sighed. "Maybe you're right, but I just-." Yosuke was cut off by Rise, yelling "Senpai!" from the end of the hallway. Kanji and Naoto were with here, and Yukiko and Chie weren't standing too far behind. 

Yu looked at Yosuke. "Look, we'll talk later. Let's go." 

Yu walked over and locked arms with Yukiko,Naoto and Kanji were blushing and looking away from each other while holding hands, and Rise was giggling while texting Teddie. That left Yosuke to stand awkwardly by himself. Then Chie walked up to him.

"Hi Yosuke," she said cheerfully.

"Um..I," Yosuke uttered. "Gotta go bye Chie!" 

With that, Yosuke ran from his friends all the way to Junes. Once he arrived he arrived, he found a chair in the food court and threw himself into it.

"I'm such an idiot."


	2. Helping Chie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chie thinks it's her fault that Yosuke ran away from her. Yu and Yukiko have a plan though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

"I'm such an idiot," Chie cried. After Yosuke ran off, Chie was pretty upset so Yu and Yukiko treated her to steak skewers to cheer her up.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Yu said. He then lowered his voice to a mumble and said "If anyone is the idiot, it's Yosuke."

"Oh be nice," Yukiko said as she gently pushed her boyfriend. "At any rate," she continued. "We both already know that Yosuke has been wanting to ask out for a while. He's probably just nervous."

"But Yukiko," Chie continued her whining. "Valentine's Day is tomorrow. What if he doesn't do it?"

Yu and Yukiko exchanged looks and nodded simultaneously. They both looked at Chie and said "Makeover."

Chie, caught off guard by their sudden synchronized actions, looked at the couple with bewilderment. "What?"

"Well," Yu began to explain. "After Yosuke and you ran away from us, we devised a plan to help you guys out a little."

Yu and Yukiko stood up and motioned for Chie to follow them. "Where are we going," she asked.

Yukiko answered her question. "We're going to Rise's house. She's going to make you look irresistible."

"Irresistible huh," Chie said. As the three walked, Chie looked with envy at Yu and Yukiko holding hands. Maybe I do need this, she thought to herself


	3. Helping Yosuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke is in a funk about running away from Chie, and now Kanji, Naoto, and Teddie must cheer him up.

"Senpai! You in there?"

Yosuke had a supposedly secret spot he'd like to go to in June's when he was upset, but all his friends knew where it was. When Kanji, Naoto, and Teddie went to find him, he was sitting exactly where they knew he would be, sadly sipping a soda.

"Go away guys. Can't you see me here trying to sulk?"

Kanji grabbed him by the collar and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you an idiot?" He asked Yosuke who was surprised at the fact that Kanji was lifting him off the ground. "You do realize how upset Chie was when you ran right?"

"She was," Yosuke asked now ignoring the fact his legs dangled lifelessly in the air. 

Naoto stepped into the conversation. 

"Of course she was. She has told us many times about her attraction to you."

Until that point, Yosuke's ignorance had prevented him from seeing the truth that his feelings for Chie hadn't gone unrequited. 

"So did you guys come here to make me feel bad," Yosuke asked.

"No, we have a plan for you two," Naoto said

Kanji set him down and she continued speaking.

"Yu and Yukiko should be taking her to Rise's house. We, on the other hand, have reserved a dressing room here at Junes."

Yosuke looked puzzled.

"What do we need a dressing room for? And how did you reserve one?"

Kanji stepped in to speak this time. 

"We had Teddie wait in there for us and we need it to dress you up for your big date tomorrow." Before Yosuke could say anything else, Kanji had lifted him into the air; Naoto trying to help. 

"H-hey! Put me down,"'Yosuke complained. However, it was too late. This plan was already set in motion.


	4. The big day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer, so hope you don't mind. Also I don't typically write romance stuff so comments on how to improve on stuff like this are appreciated.

It was the big day, and Chie and Yosuke were ready. Yu, Yukiko, Kanji, and Naoto were in charge of bringing the two to the meeting place at Junes while Rise and Teddie were to set the mood before they arrived. Chie was wearing a black dress that Yukiko let him borrow, although she kept tripping over it since it wasn't exactly common attire for her. When they were dressing her up, Yu managed to keep her still enough for Rise to apply her makeup, but she refused to wear anything other than tennis shoes on her feet. Yosuke, on the other hand, was quite cooperative since he was only getting into a tuxedo. He wanted to add his own touch, however, and wore his headphones around his neck. The six arrived at Junes after hours, since Yosuke's father owned the store and they figured that was the best time to meet. What Yosuke didn't know was that Teddie had stoked his key and that he and Rise were already there. When the 6 arrived, he was a little upset at first but got over it quickly. Chie and Yosuke sat at a table in the food court together while the other four shared a different table. They were reluctant to speak to one another at first, until Chie broke the silence.

"Y-you look nice," she said.

Yosuke's face filled with a light pink color.

"So do you."

Wanting to avoid another silence, Chie quickly thought of something to say.

"Umm...I like...Your face."

That sparked a laugh from Rise, quickly followed by a collective "Shut up Rise!"

Yosuke himself then began to laugh, surprising everyone present. Chie put on a face that was a mixture between embarrassed and mad.

"Sh-Shut up! It took courage to say something in this situation!"

Sensing a bad end to this date, everyone but Yosuke and Chie left.

"Sorry, sorry. I just couldn't help myself with a sentence like that."

Yosuke continues to laugh. Chie crossed her arms and put in a confident look.

"Well at least I did something. It's better than anything you could think to say on a date."

Yosuke looked up and abruptly stopped laughing

"Oh yeah?"

"You bet."

Chie rose up from her seat, followed by Yosuke 

"I know that I could think of something way better, in fact, anything you can do I can do better," Yosuke said.

"Interesting. Then you should have no problem accepting a challenge," Chie said with smug look.

"Bring it on," Yosuke said.

Chie then walked up to Yosuke, pulled him down to her, and planted a tender kiss on his lips. She stepped back from him and looked down.

"D-do that better."

Chie knew that she had to come up with something she was better than Yosuke at, but she certainly didn't expect herself to do that. She looked at Yosuke who's expression read that he was surprised to say the least. Did she ruin things between them? That was the question running through Chie's mind. She assumed that she had, and as much as she dreaded even the thought of it she was going to apologize. She looked up at Yosuke and was suddenly grabbed around the waist.

"Y-yosuke?" 

Yosuke returned the kiss, but didn't let go of Chie.

"Told you I was better."

"Oh you were not," Chie said as she gave Yosuke a light punch

The two looked around to discover they were alone. They both looked up at the sky. For the rest of the night, the couple gazed at the stars, hands intertwined.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke and Chie have been daring for some time now, and now it's Yosuke's time to pop the question.

"Oh will you please make me the happiest man alive and....no, too desperate. My dearest darling Chie, will you...no, too weird."

Over and over, Yosuke paced back and forth in his room practicing his delivery. It was 11 years ago when he and Chie had begun to date after the special Valentine's Day his friends set up for them. Deep down, he had always been thankful for that. There was a knock at his door.

"Senpai! You in there?"

Kanji's voice rang through the house Yosuke and Chie lived in together.

"Yeah, I'll be right down," he shouted.

He opened the door to reveal the faces of Kanji, Teddie, Rise, Naoto, Yu, and Yukiko. Yu walked up and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You ready for this?"

Yosuke shook his head with certainty.

"You bet I am."

The remainder of the day was spent preparing. Rise, Yosuke, Naoto and Kanji were setting up decorations while Yu was trying his best to cook while preventing Yukiko from helping. Teddie served as a lookout for when Chie was on her way. The team had set up the house as if they were hosting a party, which wasn't too far off. As Yu put the final touches on his cake, Tedie ran into the house.

"She's coming! Hide!"

Everyone ducked into a closes near the front door. After a moment, the sound of keys jingling was heard from outside and the door was unlocked.

"I'm home," Chie exclaimed.

She walked into her living room from the door.

"Yosuke? What's with all these deco-"

From being her, the closet door opened and Chie was greeted with a loud "Surprise!"

"Ahh!" 

Chie screamed from the sudden surprise. She fell backwards and landed sitting down.

"What is this? Why are you guys here?"

Chie couldn't pin her exact feelings at the moment but she was leaning towards happy that her friends were here rather than angry that she nearly hurt herself because of them. Everyone laughed and Kanji spoke up.

"You sound unhappy that we're here," he said

"It's not that," Chie said. "You guys just surprised me is all."

She stood up and greeted her friends one by one until she got to Yosuke.

"You planned this didn't you?" Chie asked with a smile.

"Sure did," Yosuke said, returning the smile.

Chie gave him a hug.

"You're so sweet."

Yosuke blushed. He hadn't been nervous around Chie in years but the old feeling he had around her in their teenage years had returned, and with good reason.

"Actually, Chie I have something to ask you."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Y-you know, with all the decorations and me inviting our friends over. It's kinda obvious."

Yosuke had butterflies in his stomach. His face at this point was red as a cherry and still growing more red. Chie's face slightly blushed as she realized what was going on. She feigned obliviousness and scratched her head.

"Sorry Yosuke. I haven't the slightest idea what you're trying to say."

The others picked up on Chie's acting and began to laugh lightly enough that Yosuke wouldn't notice.

"Cmon don't make me say it," Yosuke protested.

Chie closed her eyes and looked away from Yosuke in a cold manner.

"You know Yosuke, I'm getting pretty bored. I may have to just leave and go find something to do."

Chie began to walk towards the door, purposely touching shoulders with Yosuke on her way out. Everyone else made way to the door for her.

"Chie wait!"

Chie turned slowly to Yosuke.

"Yeeeeeees?"

She held out the e in a playful manner. Yosuke gulped loudly, thinking "here goes nothing." to himself.

"The 11 years we spent together have been the best years of my, life and I want to spend the rest of it with you."

Yosuke walked up to Chie and grasped her hands in his. He got down on one knee and looked up at her.

"Will you marry me?"

Chie began to laugh. Yosuke was slightly disheartened by this, but kept his position.

"I knew what you were going to ask the whole time. Of course I'll marry you, you idiot."

Chie threw herself onto her new fiancé in a hug.

"Hey you tricked me," Yosuke said with a tone of immense happiness.

Chie laughed.

"I know, but you love me for that." 

The two pulled each other into a kiss. While they were in the middle of their embrace, Teddie shouted in the background.

"Enough PDA, let's party!"

He and everyone else began cheering and getting the 8 person party started. For the rest of the day, the two lovers celebrated their new life together.


End file.
